


Brave Little Boy

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa is just really good with kids, baby!aden, momma!clarke, no one is going to freaking die, so fluffy it is sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa thinks this will be just like every other carnival every year, but little does she know this day will change her life for ever. And for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that came to me at work and has really taken on a life of its own. There will be more but this is just the one shot that starts it all. Keep an eye out for more in this series.

The AC kicked on and Lexa sighed in relief. This summer was turning out to be a scorcher and they needed all the help they could get. Selling leather during the summer was always a challenge but the severity of the heat and drops in sales usually correlated. She was finishing up with an elderly couple when she saw movement by the wallet fixture. It was too low down to be an adult or even a teen which left two options: a kid or an animal.

She hoped to god it was the former. Last time they somehow had a raccoon in the store. Her and Anya chased that damn thing for almost an hour before animal control showed up. She walked closer and let out a sigh of relief when a small boy toddled into the aisle. He had sandy blonde hair that was messy, but cute. He was wearing a tiny green polo with all of the buttons undone and what looked like ice cream dribbled down the front. His shorts were black and seemed to be a tad bit too big on him. She looked at the little boy’s face and saw the tell-tale look of distress even under the black paint he had smear around his eyes.

The mall the shop was in always had the summer carnival this time of year which meant more business but it also meant more kids than usual, which Lexa didn’t mind; she loved kids, but the chaos usually had a few kids getting lost. She took a deep breath and knelt down by the boy who was now looking at her with big watery eyes. _Wow those are some seriously blue eyes._

“Hey, Buddy, where are your parents?” she asked and watched as he looked at the ground and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He shrugged his shoulders and pouted out his bottom lip. _Okay, this kid is far too cute._

“Well, how about we walk around the store and see if we can find them?” She offered her hand and he looked at for a second before putting his tiny hand in hers. As she stood his hand shifted until he had his short fingers wrapped around two of her own long slender ones. She walked slowly so that his short legs could keep up and she scanned every person she saw, but none seemed to be looking for the boy. They reached the back of the store and the boy just held on to her fingers harder like she would disappear if he didn’t.

She looked at him and squatted back down to his level, “Still not seeing them, Buddy?”

He shook his head and said in a pitiful tone, “No.”

She saw his lip start to quiver and her heart ached. _Damn, think Lexa. How do you make him feel better?_ She reached out towards him, “Come here little guy.”

She scooped him up and he immediately curled his legs around her waist as she adjusted him on her hip. His arms wound tight around her neck and his face disappeared into her hair which she had left down for the day.

“Hey, why don’t we see if they went outside to look for you huh?” She felt him nod against her neck and she rubbed his back soothingly.

She walked up to the front and saw Monroe working the counter. They were a little shocked to see Lexa holding a child, but Lexa waved them over. She whispered in her ear so the boy couldn’t hear her, “I think we have a Code Adam. Don’t call anyone yet but clear off the counter so I can sit him down if we do need to call it in.”

She turned back to see the boy had pulled away and was looking around, “Okay, let’s see if we can find those lost parents.”

“Jus’ my mommy,” He said in a small voice.

She nodded and walked out of the store. She didn’t immediately see any women out of place in the crowd like they were going against traffic to look for a child. This wasn’t going to work. The boy seemed to see the frustration on her face and she heard the start of sniffles. When she looked at him their were tears welling in his big blue eyes. _Okay, let’s try and keep him as calm as possible._

“Hey, Buddy, I need you to be a brave warrior for me right now, okay? You’re mom is probably really scared right now. When we find her you need to be strong so you can help her feel better, right?” His lip was still quivering but he nodded and reached to rub his eyes. She moved a little faster and wiped a fallen tear away gently with her thumb. “Alright, so we are gonna go back in the store and I am gonna call my friends who are experts at finding lost mommies. I bet they will find her super fast.”

She walked back in and nodded subtly to Monroe who went into damage control to keep customers away from the counter so the boy wouldn’t feel too crowded. Lexa shifted him till he was sitting on the counter with his legs dangling over the edge. “Okay, before I call my friends I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?”

He nodded and started kicking his legs.

“What is your name?”

He looked up, “Aden Griffin.”

“Alright, Aden, my name is Lexa.” She extended her hand and he shook it. She noticed that he held on even after the shake so she let him hold on to her hand. He also mumbled under his breath a few times, “Rexa, Rexa, Rexa.”

“So what does your mom look like so my friends can find her?” She asked and smiled at the boy trying to remember her name. Also his mispronunciation of her name was far too adorable.

He looks up and starts pulling on his shirt again while kicking his legs a little harder though his one hand only held hers, “She has rong yerrow hair.”

Lexa waited for more but he didn’t continue and she realized that this was a small child. This was as detailed as his description would get. _Lovely, we are looking for a blonde in a shopping mall. Needle, meet haystack._

“Okay, last question Aden. What is your mom’s name?”

He scrunched his brows up in concentration and pursed his lips, “Her name is Cr…Crarke.”

Lexa was a little confused but did her best guess work at what name he was trying to say, “Clarke? Is your mom’s name Clarke?”

He nodded excitedly and started bouncing on the counter, “Good job. I’m gonna call my friends, but if you need anything this is my very good friend Monroe.”

She locks eyes with them and they transfer over to talk to the boy to keep him calm. She picked up the phone and dialed the security office. It rang twice before the gruff voice answered at the other end, “Mall Security.”

“Hey, Gus, it’s Lexa. I have a Code Adam. He is probably three or four with short dirty blonde hair. He is wearing a green polo, black shorts, and black sneakers. He says his name is Aden Griffin and that his mother has blonde hair and is named Clarke.”

“Got it. We will do an all call just keep him there and it shouldn’t be hard to find his mom.”

“Thanks, Gus.”

She hung up the phone and turned to see Aden wiggling and Monroe trying to comfort him but he kept pushing their hands away. Lexa walked the few steps over and placed a gentle hand on his knee, “What’s wrong, Buddy?”

He grabs onto her hand and wiggles more with a little whine, “I gotta go potty, Rexa.”

_Shit. Shit, they don’t train us for this at the mall meetings. Well, guess I don’t have many options. I’m not gonna let him wet himself…or worse._

“Monroe, watch the door. If his mom comes tell her I have him in the back but hopefully we will be back before that.” She picked him up and she heard the intercom break over the store’s music.

“Attention mall shoppers, we have a brave little boy who says his mom is lost. His name is Aden and his mom, Clarke, can find him at Trikru Leather Goods. He will be waiting for you there.”

Aden held on to her shoulders tighter when he heard he mom’s name over the intercom, “See, Buddy, now your mom knows exactly where you are.”

She opens the door to the back room and welcomes the quiet of the room after the noise of the busy store. She carries Aden till they get to the small personnel bathroom. She set him down and flicked the light on for him.

“You can do this on your own, right?” _God please say yes, this is so out of my job description._

“Of course, Mommy says I’m a big boy,” He says and holds his chin proudly and Lexa can’t help the small smile that blooms on her lips. “If you need any help I’ll be just outside.”

He pushed the door closed and she twiddled her thumbs as she waited. Her ears perked up when she heard the flush and then that small voice through the door, “Rexa…”

She pushed the door and saw the boy struggling to grab the water knob, “I can’t…reach it…”

She chuckled and scooped him up and used her knee to prop him up so she could grab the soap bottle. She turned the tap on and checked the temperature before saying, “Wet your hands.”

He did just as asked and then when she held up the soap bottle he held his hands up and she put a pump of the liquid soap in his tiny palm. “Okay time for bubbles. Rub them together real good. Yeah get all the nooks and crannies. Time to rinse. All the bubbles gone, wow good job!”

She lifted him up off her knee and set him down she caught his hands just before they made contact with his shirt. She grabbed the paper towels from the high shelf and handed him a few squares, “We don’t dry our hands on our shirts, Buddy.”

He finished drying his hands and grabbed Lexa’s hand as they walked from the bathroom into the back room, “Okay, Aden, let’s go see if your mom is here. I bet she is gonna be so happy to see you.”

He squeezed her hand and she hoped as hard as she could that the mystery blonde mother would be there when they made it back up front.

Lexa had just closed the back room door behind her when she heard a voice over the music and commotion in the store, “Ma’am she will be back any moment. She just took him to our personnel bathroom.”

“That is my son and I will go get him whereever he happens to be,” That voice was unexpected but husky.

Aden immediately let go of her hand and sprinted into the arms of a waiting blonde yelling, “Mommy!”

The woman immediately picked him up and wrapped her arms around him protectively and cradled the back of his small head with one hand. Lexa was rooted to her spot. She could have guessed the boy’s mother would be good looking, he was a really cute kid, but she did not expect the absolute beauty in front of her.

She had golden hair that cascaded in soft curls around her shoulders. Her face had a roundness to it, but it fit perfectly with her body. She was slightly shorter than Lexa but had more curves. She also noticed how the boy seemed to fit to her, a true mother to this boy.

She was snapped out of her examining of the blonde when the boy’s voice hit her ears, “Rexa, this is my mommy.”

She cleared her throat and stepped forward extending a hand, “I see that, Buddy. Hi, I’m Lexa. You must be Clarke.”

Clarke gripped her hand and she almost melted at how soft her hand was and how it fit perfectly in her larger one. “Thank you so much for finding him. I swear I looked away for five seconds and he just disappeared.”

The woman turned her face to her son, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

She kissed his temple and hugged him closer. He wiggled to dislodge his face from the woman’s shoulder, “Mommy, I went to the bathroom a’ by myserf!”

“You did! That’s mommy’s big boy!”

“And I even washed my hands too but I courdn’t reach the sink so Rexa herped me.” He held up his hands for her to inspect and she kissed his little palm which made the boy giggle before tucking back against the woman’s neck.

Clarke rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back and looked up at Lexa again. She nodded a silent thank you and then patted Aden’s back, “I think Mommy is about done with the mall for the day. What about you little warrior?”

Lexa didn’t hear a response but the boy must have nodded but then his head popped up, “Can we get chicken nuggets, prease?”

Clarke’s face lit up with a tired smile, “We can probably figure something out.”

Lexa took another step forward and was surprised when Aden turned in Clarke’s arms to awkwardly hug her, “Thank you, Rexa.”

“No problem, Buddy. Be a brave little boy and keep your mom from getting lost of the way home, okay?” He smiled wide and nodded. He held his little hand up and looked shy but asked quietly.

“Can I have a high five?”

She gave his hand a playful pat and he beamed. _Man, I don’t know which one I like more; his smile, or his mother’s._

“Come on, Aden, Lexa needs to get back to work. Let’s get you home.”

“Can we watch Jungre Book when we get home?”

The rest of their conversation faded into the crowd as Lexa watched them walk away and she would be lying if she said her eyes didn’t drift down to the woman’s shapely back side.

“Talk about MILF material.” Lexa jumped when she heard her sister’s voice next to her.

She smacked her arm and grumbled about how inappropriate that particular comment was. Anya just smacked her back, “What!? You were thinking it. I just said it.”

Lexa sighed as the last sight of the mother and son disappeared from view as they left the store. She tried to remember as much as possible because it was likely she would never see either one of them again.

 

-

 

The wind picked up her blonde hair and whipped it around her as she walked between the buildings of the outlet mall. There was almost nobody here which she was happy to see. She didn’t know why her heart was pounding in her chest but she had to stop short of the small shop to calm her nerves,

_Come on, Clarke, you are just thanking the woman and then moving on with your life. You created a human being but you can’t talk to a pretty woman. A gorgeous woman. Like seriously she may be an angel…okay time to refocus._

She pushed the door open and breathed in the scent of leather. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the exact woman she was looking for. She was leaning on the counter in a blue button down under a black leather dress vest. She had well-fitted dress pants on and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was braided back and Clarke was sad it wasn’t down in the springy curls she had seen on Saturday.

“Hi, how are you…” The brunette tripped over her words as she looked up from the book she had been reading and saw Clarke for the first time, “Clarke…Hello.”

_Oh, God, were her eyes this green before?_

“Hi.” She manages to get the word out through her nerves.

Lexa seemed to whip her head around suddenly, “If you are looking for Aden, he isn’t here this time.”

Clarke laughed softly, “Oh, no! He is with his aunts for the day. It’s just me.”

“Oh, well…were you looking for anything specific? A jacket or a purse, maybe? We have a little bit of everything…” Lexa rambled and started fiddling with her shirt and Clarke was struck by how much the brunette reminded her of Aden in that moment.

She reached out and place a hand on one of hers and smiled, “I wouldn’t mind look at a few jackets I guess.”

_Where had that come from? I didn’t come here to buy a leather jacket. I just wanted to say thank you and then do my errands. I guess looking can’t hurt, though…right?_

Lexa seemed shocked but recovered quickly and led Clarke to the large wall covered in jackets of all different styles and ranging in color from black to gray and brown, with even some spots of bright red.

“What kind of style are we looking at? We have bombers, scubas, blazers, collarless blazers. We also have half trenches with both buttons and zippers, even a few a-zips.”

Clarke was overwhelmed by all the information coming at her. _What is a scuba? I thought water was bad for leather? Don’t say that out loud._ “I have no idea. I’ve never had a leather jacket before. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Lexa stopped short and furrowed her brow. “Okay then. Why don’t I grab a few different styles and we can see which one you like the most? For starters do you like your jackets long or short?”

“Short, for sure.”

Lexa nodded, “That eliminates the half trenches. Do you have a color preference? Classic black or something a little more unusual?”

Lexa jokingly help up a jacket that was a not-so-flattering shade of yellow. _Wow, who thought that was a good idea? It looks like Aden’s old baby food._ “Let’s stick with black.”

Lexa chuckled and set about grabbing some jackets. Clarke wanted to hear that sound a hundred more times, a thousand even. Lexa paused and threw a comment over her shoulder, “What size shirt do you wear?”

Clarke didn’t expect the question but answered quickly, “Medium in most styles.”

Lexa nodded again and soon was guiding Clarke to a large standing mirror in a corner of the store with five or six jacket in her hands which she hung out all around them on racks and shelves.

She grabbed one and unzipped it before handing it to Clarke, “This is one of our standard classic blazers. It has a center zipper and a collar. The lining is made of a special material that acts like an insulate to keep you warm while still allowing the jacket to be thin and light. It is a simple classy choice.”

Clarke shrugged into the jacket and looked at herself in the mirror before turning to Lexa, “What do you think?”

Lexa’s eyes scanned over her shoulders and down her torso and Clarke tried her hardest not to squirm under the scrutiny. “I think it is a little too plain. Let’s try…this one.”

She grabbed a different style entirely and Clarke noticed it had a little more hardware on it but without it being tacky. Clarke exchanged the jackets and zipped the new one up. She didn’t really look in the mirror before turned around and caught Lexa’s eyes widen and her jaw drop subtly. Clarke looked down and panicked. Was she wearing it wrong?

“What? Does it look bad?”

Lexa seemed to come back to herself and cleared her throat, though it was still scratchy when she spoke, “You look stunning.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she hoped it didn’t look as obvious as it felt. She adjusted the hem and turning around unable to take Lexa’s eyes on her anymore and looked in the mirror, “Really?”

Lexa came up behind her and locked eyes with her in the mirror. She held her hands just above her shoulders, “May I?”

Clarke nodded and didn’t take her eyes from the brunette’s face. The hands gently came down on her shoulders. Her voice was soft and almost a whisper, “Most people don’t know that leather jackets aren’t suppose to fit like regular jackets. There are several things that are needed for the perfect fit. The most important thing is that the shoulders fit or the rest of the jacket will never lay right and fit properly.”

Her thin hands moved from her shoulders down her arms, “Then the arms have to be the right length. When resting you want the cuff to be about an inch over your hand or else you will have several inches hanging out when you lift your arms.” Her fingers drew a gentle line across the back of Clarke’s hand.

“This is a Moto Bomber, meaning it has the torso and cut of a bomber, but has the traditional collar of a motorcycle jacket. It also has an asymmetrical closure which accentuates a woman’s natural…features. So trust me when I say this jacket was made for you.” Lexa trailed off near the end of her statement was almost whispering it in Clarke’s ear when a voice made Lexa jump back.

“Can I get some help over here?”

Lexa rolled her eyes but didn’t immediately turn to the other customer, “If you need any other help don’t be afraid to ask, Clarke.”

“I think you sold me. Go, I’ll just look around a bit longer.”

Lexa nodded and headed off to help the man who was apparently looking for briefcases.

Clarke would be lying if she said she was actually looking at anything other than Lexa as she wandered the store. She had such a way of speaking that demanded attention even when Clarke couldn’t hear the words she could see her brows furrowed in thought or her hands showed different aspects of a product. A few times she even caught Lexa casting glances at her. _God, I feel like a teenager again. Pull yourself together, you are a successful single mother, just ask her for coffee or something? That couldn’t hurt! You can do this!_

“So…” Clarke jumped when the soft voice came from behind her. She whipped around and saw the smirk on Lexa’s face, “Find anything else you like?”

Her eyes did a quick head to toe scan. _Oh, yeah, something I like a lot. No, Clarke, focus!_

“I think it will just be the jacket.”

Lexa motioned for her to pass by, “Then let’s go up front and we will get you checked out.”

Clarke couldn’t help but watch Lexa’s hands work over the keyboard quickly to get the jacket rung up. _This is your moment, Clarke, just ask her really casually. How about coffee sometime? Or dinner? What if she doesn’t like girls? Or what if she does but she already has a girlfriend or a wife? Oh, god, I can’t, too much pressure. Oh I have an idea. I am brilliant!_

“Do you have something I can write on? I just remembered something and if I don’t write it down now I’ll forget again.”

Lexa looked up from her work and smiled, “Yeah, of course.”

She handed her a pen and ran out a piece of receipt tape for her to write on. Clarke jotted down her message quickly and then paid for her jacket. She hoped the piece of paper would be obvious enough.

“Thanks, again, Lexa for taking care of Aden. He hasn’t shut up about you since.”

“It was my pleasure, Clarke. Have a wonderful day.” She said and turned away as Clarke walked out of the store. She exhaled heavily. Well, leaving her number was either going to work and she may get to see the gorgeous brunette again, or she wouldn’t. She was about ten feet from the store when she heard it.

“Clarke!”

She turned around more hopeful than she thought was possible. Lexa was jogging the few steps to her and stopped just short. Clarke could see the note with her number clutched in Lexa’s hand.

“I get off at six. Do you want to get dinner with me? I mean if you can and you can even bring Aden if you want, cause he really is a cute kid…and I’m rambling now so I’m just gonna stop…now.”

Clarke smiled wide and her cheeks warmed at Lexa’s floundering, “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Lexa. I can pick you up at seven.”

Lexa seemed shocked that she said yes, but nodded, “Yeah, I’ll text you my address.”

She turned and saw people walking into the store, “I should probably get back in there. See you tonight.”

“Till tonight.”

Clarke watched her walk away and once she was back inside of the store she jumped up and down. _How had that worked so well? No matter; I need to call Raven._

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed ‘2’ on her speed dial. It rang several times before getting picked up, “Mommy! Where are you?”

Aden’s voice made her smile even more than she already was, “Hey Sweetie, I’m just out running some errands. Is your Aunt Raven there?”

“Yes! We are praying ninjas! I’m best ninja, Mommy.” Clarke could just hear Octavia disagree in the background before there was a shuffle and Raven’s voice came over the line.

“Hey, what’s up Griffster?”

“Can you guys watch Aden for the rest of the night?” She asked as her eyes drifted back to the store and her cheeks warmed just thinking about the brunette.

“We are always glad to watch the munchkin, but wait, why do you need us to watch him _all_ night? Oh God! O, Clarkey has a hot date!” Clarke groaned as she heard the girls freak out on the other side. They really were far too invested in Clarke’s potential love life. “Wait! Is it with hot leather jacket girl? Tell me it is hot leather jacket girl!”

Clarke let a sigh out and Raven yelled, “It totally is! Well, don’t you worry, we will take care of the little prince you go get yours, Princess.”

“Thanks, Rey. Tell O not to let Aden beat her up too bad.”

She hung up and decided she should get something new to wear with her new jacket tonight. She hadn’t been on a date for almost two years. She was more than just a little nervous.

 

-

 

“Anya, I’m serious. I need help. I haven’t been on a date since college. Do I go casual or dressy and what if I’m dressy and she is casual?” Lexa was pacing a hole in the floor staring daggers at her closet that was currently full of clothes while she was still in nothing but her sports bra and boxer briefs. She heard her sister laugh through the earpiece of her phone.

“Well, you can’t go on your date in your underwear. I mean you could and honestly it might be the right idea cause then you may finally get laid. Those abs of yours are like catnip if you know what I mean.”

Lexa really wanted to throw her phone, but then she would have to get a new phone, “Anya, not helping.”

“Look, you said she liked what you wore to work today right?” Anya said, done having her fun at her sister’s expense.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean she didn’t say she liked it, so I could be wrong.” Lexa said.

“Just go with something basic. That one green button brings out your eyes. Pair it with a good pair of gray dress pants and your gray and black vest. Leave a few buttons undone so you looked relaxed but still dapper.” Lexa looked through her closet and found exactly what Anya had described. It did make for a nice outfit. She could do this. It was just one date. _With a literal angel descended from heaven. Okay, not helping._ “Also leave you hair down. And with that the fount of dating wisdom is out. I have customers to help and shit to sell.”

“Thank you, Anya.” Lexa said as she threw the phone on her bed and started getting dressed. She had just shrugged into her button down when a knock at her down made her jump. _Shit she is early._

She made her way to the door and pulled it open. She gulped when she looked at the blonde. She had on a green dress that came down to just above her knees and she was wearing the jacket she had bought just that day. Her hair was loose except for a few strands that were twisted and wrapped around the back of her head in a sort of crown. _Or her halo._ The moment her eyes met the deep pools of blue she knew she was a goner.

“Hi…umm, please come in. I’m almost ready.” Lexa said and waved her into the living area of her apartment.

“No rush.” The blonde said as she sat on the couch.

She may have said that but Lexa buttoned up the shirt as quickly as she could and added the vest. She checked her subtle make up and then slipped her black heels on. She walked back into the living room to see the blonde giggling at her phone. She motioned Lexa over and she sat on the couch and swallowed when the blonde scooted even closer to her and tilted the phone so she could see it. On the screen Aden was holding a drawing of what looked like four stick figures. One was obviously Clarke with yellow squiggled around the head and little blue dots for eyes. Lexa had no idea who the other three were. One had black curly cues coming from the head and covered in brown dots. That stick figure was also taller than the others. The last two were the real mystery; they looked very similar, one with black hair and the other brown, but the oddity was the little lines poking out of the heads; they looked like antennae.

The blonde leaned closer and pointed to the picture, “That is obviously me. The curly top is Bellamy. This one with the black hair is Raven and the other is Octavia. She is Bellamy’s sister. They are the aunts that are watching him tonight.”

Lexa seemed to make a connection, “So, are these your siblings?”

Clarke seemed a little confused but then shook her head, “Oh, no. I’m an only child. Raven and O are my best friends. When Aden was born I couldn’t decide who to make the godmother so they decided on being joint god aunts instead.”

Lexa nodded but was still confused why the other two women had antennae, “Um, why did he draw these?”

She pointed to the picture and Clarke giggled, “Aden has been going through a bug phase and he heard me calling them his aunts and all he heard was ‘ants’ so he has drawn them with those ever since.”

Lexa laughed. It didn’t surprise her at all that he would make that connection and run with it. Clarke slipped her phone back into her purse and stood up. She offered Lexa her hand. “Are you ready?”

Lexa smiled and grabbed the offered hand. She tried to control the butterflies in her stomach when Clarke didn’t drop her hand as they walked out of her apartment. Clarke leads her to her car and then drops her hand. Lexa slides into the seat and she can see the subtle marks of motherhood. She had a baby mirror attached to the rear view mirror and she could see the car seat buckled in the back seat. There were some crumbs in the floorboards and what looked like a melted crayon on one of the seats.

“Sorry the car is a bit of a mess. Motherhood at it’s finest.” She said as she pulled out of the space and pulled onto the street.

Lexa smiled and relaxed into the seat, “It’s okay. You’re a good mom, that usually leaves evidence.”

Clarke bit her lip but kept her eyes focused on the road. _She is so beautiful._

Lexa try to act casual but her eyes couldn’t seem to stay off of the blonde. One hand gripped the underside of the wheel while the other rested in her lap. She notice a blush creeping up Clarke’s neck after the third time she caught her staring.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.” _Shit, why do I have such a big stupid…_

Clarke reached from the gear shift without taking her eyes off the road and placed the hand on Lexa’s knee, “Thank you.” _…lovely rambling mouth. How did I do that? Need to remember for future notice._

Lexa expected the hand to be pulled back but Clarke seemed content to leave it limply on her knee. Lexa argued with herself internally about grabbing it for a full five minutes. She was still just staring at it when she heard Clarke chuckle. Her hand moved and turned over leaving it in the perfect position for Lexa to slip her fingers between Clarke’s. She did just that. She was again fascinated by how soft it was, but she could feel the strength in it as she gave a soft squeeze that was immediately returned.

Lexa was surprised when they pulled up to a little strip mall on the outskirts of town. Clarke look over at her and gave her hand another squeeze before getting out of the car. Lexa followed and Clarke was waiting on the sidewalk with her hand held out. When Lexa just looked at her Clarke arched an eyebrow and wiggled her fingers, “Come on.”

They walked down a few shops and Lexa was shocked to see a sign for an Italian restaurant. “Hope Italian is okay. This place is a bit of a hole in the wall, but it’s my favorite pasta place in town.”

Lexa showed a small smile, “This is perfect, Clarke.”

They walked into the dimly lit restaurant and Clarke smiled as they waited for the hostess. She came around the corner and smiled brightly at the both of them, “Table for two?”

They both nodded and the woman led them back to a corner booth. Lexa allowed Clarke to slip into the booth before sliding in the other side but Clarke just scooted around so they were almost next to each other. A few minutes later a waitress came up to the table, “Hi, I’m Niylah and I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

Lexa ordered a water while Clarke asked for a Pepsi. Once Niylah was gone Lexa relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable booth. Clarke was turned towards her, “So, Lexa, do you make a habit of saving lost little boys? Or was I just lucky?”

“They make us all take this Code Adam training before the carnival each year. They know there are going to be more children than usual and that can make it easier for a few to slip away. I was just doing what anyone would have done.” She said and shrugged. “Can I ask you a question about Aden?”

Clarke seemed surprised but nodded, “Was that guy in his drawing, Bellamy, his dad?”

Clarke started laughing loudly but soon reigned it in when Niylah brought there drink around. She said she would give them a few more minutes to look at the menu, “Sorry. I’ve known him since I was really little he is like the brother I never asked for…just gross. But he is Aden’s godfather.”

“Oh, I was just curious. Cause Aden obviously gets his looks from you and he is one smart kid, which I’m guessing has quite a bit to do with you too.”

Clarke playfully pushed her shoulder, “Trying to butter me up or something?”

“No. Never. How old is Aden, anyway?” Lexa asked, and began looking at the menu.

Clarke sipped her soda, “He will be four in September.”

“That has to be crazy. Goes by fast huh?” Lexa smiled up and Clarke was smiling wide, but the way her eyes were a little unfocused showed Lexa that the woman’s mind was probably filled with all the memories of her little boy.

“It does, but it doesn’t at the same time. He will always be my baby, but I’m excited to see him grow. To see the man he will become.” Clarke said and saw Lexa’s eyes wrinkle as she read the menu.

“What is pink sauce?”

“Oh it is a mix of their Alfredo and marinara sauce. I always get it.” Clarke said and Niylah came back to see if they were ready to order. They both ordered a bowl of pasta, but Lexa wasn’t too concerned with anything other than Clarke.

“Have you always wanted to go into the cut throat retail business?” Clarke asked

“No actually. The store was my mom’s and then she gave it over to Anya when my dad retired. I went to college for business management, but I never planned on working in the store, at least not long term. I thought after I graduated I would start my own business or find a job and move up, but I just wasn’t happy with what I was studying. I was happiest when I came home to help out Anya on the holidays and took what free time I had to write. So I came home and here I am. Salesperson by day, writer by night.”

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a writer. Do you write poetry or prose?”

Clarke asked, leaning with her elbow on the table eyes watching Lexa’s with an intensity that she thought should be uncomfortable but she melted into it. “Prose. I’m hoping to finish my novel and who knows from there but for now it’s just a pleasant hobby. What about you, what do you do?”

“I’m a trauma nurse,” She said and tucked her hair behind her ear as the food arrived. Lexa rolled up her sleeves to make sure she didn’t get any sauce on them. They dug in and Lexa couldn’t hold back the moan when she took her first bite. Her eyes immediately snapped up to Clarke who was having trouble laughing around her own mouth full of food.

“I’m sorry. This is excellent!” Lexa says, as her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

“I told you this place was amazing,” Clarke chuckled but doesn’t comment and Lexa is so thankful, though the smirk on her face tells Lexa she won’t be forgetting that particular sound.

They eat the remainder of their food in silence though they are both smile at each other over their bowls. Once Niylah comes back and removes their empty bowls Lexa turns all of her attention back to Clarke, “So, a trauma nurse? That must be exciting.”

Clarke shrugs, “It has it’s moments, but I really do love it.”

“Why did you decide to go into medicine?” Lexa asked and leaned an elbow on the table.

“My mom always wanted me to. I was going to go to medical school, specialize in pediatrics but then things happened and plans changed…” Clarke seemed to trail off and Lexa noted that the corner of her mouth pulled down minutely.

Almost on instinct she reached and laid her hand on top of Clarke’s and the woman immediately brightened with a wide smile. Lexa smiled back but then swallowed thinking of a question she wasn’t sure she should ask. Had Aden somehow been the cause of these plan changes? Or maybe his father? “Can I ask you a personal question, Clarke?”

“Isn’t that the point of dates? To get to know one another?” Clarke shot back and Lexa had to admit she had a point.

“Well, I’ve heard about your mother, and your best friends, and Aden of course but you haven’t even mentioned his father? If you don’t want to talk about it I fully understand, I’m just curious.”

Clarke let out a laugh but and although her smile fell she didn’t seem to be grieving. _So, not dead, probably. At least I didn’t put my foot in it that bad._

“It is pretty cliched actually. We met in college, fell in love, or so I thought. He didn’t want me to be in school four more years after him so I changed my major and settled for nursing. We got married way too young and then not even a year later I found out he was cheating on me. Apparently he had been the whole time we were together. I filed for divorce and then found out about Aden two weeks later. Luckily he had no interest in being a father so I only have to see him when he is late on child support and on Aden’s birthday every year.” Clarke said and Lexa was surprised by how easily she talked about it. Lexa still felt some pain when she thought of her own failed relationship even though it wasn’t her fault. It still hurt to know she couldn’t make it work somehow.

“I suppose Aden is a pretty great plus to the whole situation. Your ex is an idiot to ever cheat on you though. You are funny, smart, kind, incredibly quick witted, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. What more could you ask for?”

Clarke’s cheeks flooded with color and she looked down but that couldn’t hide the broad smile, “Thought you weren’t trying to butter me up?”

“I’m not. I’m here because I want to get to know you. I have no expectations except that I get to spend time with you. Anything I say is because I mean it.” Clarke seemed truly speechless but grabbed Lexa’s hand again but what surprised them both was when she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She tried her hardest to remember the feeling of Clarke’s lips against her skin. They were soft and smooth with a barely there pressure.

Clarke waved Niylah over and asked for the check. Lexa was still in a daze until Clarke pulled the hand she was holding as she stood to leave the booth. The drive home was comfortable as Clarke hummed along to the music on the radio.

When she pulled up to Lexa’s apartment building she parked. They walked up to the door and stopped. Lexa didn’t want to let go of the woman’s hand so she stalled for time, “I had a good time. Maybe next time we can bring Aden. I’d love to get to know the little guy more.”

The feeling of lips against hers made her freeze. It only lasted a moment and by the time she opened her eyes Clarke was already backing away. “Good night, Lexa.”

_Did she really just do that? Shit, I didn’t kiss back. I was too shocked. Well, can’t let this date end that way._

Lexa closed the distance between herself and Clarke and grabbed her wrist. When Clarke turned to her she slipped a hand into her hair and closed the distance in one move. Now that she wasn’t shocked she was determined to savor every second of this. Clarke’s lips were just as soft as they looked. Soon Lexa could feel her hand curl around her waist and pull her closer. She moved her own hand to Clarke’s hip. She pulled back but couldn’t help placing a few more short pecks. Her last move was to place a soft kiss to her cheek.

Clarke’s face was flushed and her lips slightly parted with heavy breaths. _Now, that was a good night kiss._ “Good night, Clarke.”

 

-

 

Clarke watched her walk into her building and then she let herself fall back against her car. She brought her fingers to her lips and she swore she could still feel the other woman’s lips against hers. “Wow.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr (smttnpegasus.tumblr.com) I am always down to talk about this series. Aden is my new favorite and I love him forever.


End file.
